2 Year Old Adelaide's Poultry Pox
by cartoonman412
Summary: Sid flashes back to the times when she was 8 years old and Adelaide was 2 years old and had the poultry pox back in the days.


Sid (narrating): I got the poultry pox super badly when I was 7 years old. I just felt super terrible that Mom and Dad had to rush me to the hospital at 12:35 AM. I couldn't keep it down for a bit and had an 137 fever. I remember wanting Olivia, but she couldn't come 'cause she hadn't got them yet. So when Adelaide had the poultry pox when she was 2 years old, I wasn't gonna complain about having to help out at all.

"Sid, would you please pour Adelaide a glass of strawberry orange banana juice that I can take right up to her?" Stanley asked as 8 Year Old Sid picked up her dining spoon to begin eating her breakfast meal.

8 Year Old Sid sighed heavily while setting the dining spoon right down. "Why sure, Dad. just 1 minute." she jumped right up to get it. giving it to Stanley, she asked him, "Has her 137 fever gone down yet?"

"She's still at 136, but she slept super peacefully last evening which is much better than the last 2 evenings." Stanley replied right before rushing up the stair steps with Adelaide's breakfast meal.

8 Year Old Sid sat right down and began eating her breakfast meal. Olivia and Kayla would be here in 16 minutes to pick her up for Gunther Town Elementary School and she hadn't even brushed her teeth or hair. she threw the rest of her rainbow fruity rings away and went right upstairs to her bedroom to get prepared.

27 minutes later, 8 Year Old Sid heard Olivia's mother, Janet honking and went right outside to meet with them. "Hey, Olivia, nice t-shirt!" 8 Year Old Sid said to her as she jumped right into the sports car.

"Hey there, Sid." Olivia said to her.

When they got to the school building, they went their separate ways. Olivia was in Gladys Albertson's classroom and 8 Year Old Sid was in Janice Richardson's classroom.

"Sid, I was given the winners of the Gunther Town kids writing competition this morning and while I'm afraid that you didn't win it, I'm proud to tell you that you were a 1st place winner and have the chance to go to a writing camp this summer vacation for a free good choice."

Right after school that day, 8 Year Old Sid rushed right home to tell Becca and Stanley the super exciting news. but when she walked right inside, anything she could've been thinking was forgotten. she opened the door to see none other than Stanley and Felicia sitting right at their dining room table drinking coffee and honey milk tea. Felicia looked right up and noticed her and smiled at her as well. "Hey there, Sid. I'm just here to visit and speak with your father for the afternoon. your mother's upstairs washing Adelaide. her 136 fever's down."

8 Year Old Sid gave Stanley and Felicia a puzzling look on her face. "Did Mom and Dad say what they wanted to speak over with you? they haven't mentioned anything to me." she slid right into the seat across from her.

"They just said they needed to see me in person to speak over some things that have come up." she replied to her. 8 Year Old Sid was just about to ask some other questions when Becca called her upstairs. 8 Year Old Sid jumped right up and headed right towards the washroom.

"What is it that you want?" 8 Year Old Sid asked Becca and right before she gave her 1 single chance to answer she asked her, "Why's she here?"

Becca sighed heavily and looked right up from the wash tub that she was leaning over. "You'll find out soon enough Sid. now can you please go sing Adelaide to sleep for us? she'll only fall asleep at the sound of your voice when she's not feeling very well."

8 Year Old Sid agreed with her answer and nodded her head silently. Turning right over to 2 Year Old Adelaide's bedroom, she immediately saw her and held up her arms"Adelaide, you're almost 3 years old, but your big sister will always be here to snuggle up with you." 8 Year Old Sid said to her as she picked her up in her arms. she sat right down in the rocking chair in the corner and began singing to herself a song about dream town. Very soon enough, 2 Year Old Adelaide had nestled right into her arms and was breathing lightly fast asleep. 8 Year Old Sid continued singing for a bit 'til she heard a creak on the floorboard right behind her. she turned to see Kayla facing her as well.

"Hey, Sid! I didn't realize you could sing that good!" Kayla whispered to her just as to not wake 2 Year Old Adelaide up. she came right into the bedroom just as 8 Year Old Sid put 2 Year Old Adelaide right back in her little tykes bed and turned on the lullaby tape that she bought with her own cash.

"You know just as well as I do that I really can't. I really understand why she really loves my voice more than anything." 8 Year Old Sid said to her.


End file.
